


homesick

by cafedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, couple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeluna/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: "Did you talk about us getting couple rings?"And it was out for the world to know that they have it all and more, that Kim Doyoung have put a ring on it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ♡ so this is my contribution to the DOTAE MARRIED projects ㅋㅋㅋ Anyways, this is unbeta'd, so if you see something incorrect please look away.

✩✩✩

  
  


It has been a pleasant couple of days for Doyoung, months even. Despite the pressure of working nonstop, he reels in the satisfaction in his heart at the thought of doing something that he is passionate about. The project is huge and through it he got so many opportunities to show more of himself as an artist and everyone— the 23 of them got to spend time with each other in a lot of activities. It was tiring, with all the overlapping schedules between the 3 groups, especially for those who are members of different units and of course, there is Super M for the 4 of the members. 

So when holiday came, a perfect time to breathe before another wave of packed schedules starts, Doyoung packed his bag to spend it with his family. 

After their family dinner, his mom ushered him and his brother to their rooms, to get some early rest after spending their day outside. And since Doyoung knows better than to go against his mother's wishes, he makes his way into his room, just in time for when he received a V-App notification that says someone just went live. 

On instinct he clicks the banner without fully comprehending it's title until his eyes meet a pair of wide ones. Immediately, a small smile melts on his lips and he takes himself on his bed without taking his eyes off from the screen. 

Doyoung lies there for a moment, listening to Taeyong talk about food and what he's planning to order. The moment he heard the word "waffle" came out of the leader's mouth, Doyoung sat up straight with bewildered wide eyes. 

"Waffle? For dinner? Yah, grab something else more filling!" Doyoung hisses to his screen as if the older boy could hear him. 

Doyoung knows that only Taeyong is left in their floor, with Hyuck going home and Johnny going with Jaehyun to his parent's house— Taeyong goes back to a quiet and dark dorm with only the option of having food delivered because their dorm auntie had also taken the holiday to spend with her family. 

The thought has bothered him for some minutes during the past days but he trusts Taeyong to be able to handle himself so he pushes it to the back of his mind until he mentions having waffles for dinner when he hasn't had anything to eat for the whole day. "Stupid," Doyoung whispers. He scoots to up his headboard to lean against the pillows propped, eyes still glued at an adorable Taeyong, looking like a bean in his beanie and hoodie— 

Doyoung's eyebrows furrowed upon inspecting it. He hadn't seen it before, perhaps it's a new one but he doubts Taeyong had the time to go shopping with his schedules. But before Doyoung could finish questioning it in his head, the answer comes with a giggling Taeyong who's proudly showing the hoodie that his _Baekhyun-hyung_ have given him and being extra even to the point of turning around to wiggle his butt to the camera. 

Doyoung scoffs, a shit eating grin replacing the smile on his face. He stretched his legs, crossed his ankles and got comfortable on his bed. His eyes dart beside him, to his bedside table where inside its drawer is a velvet red box where inside lays his rose gold band. Doyoung has heard when Taeyong said that he is no longer jealous, although jealousy is too much of a word to describe what he felt— he's just, mildly jealous, _there's a difference._

"He gave you a hoodie? That's nice."

He continued to watch Taeyong though, eyes and ears all on the man talking in the silence of his room, eating alone with the company of thousands of people all across the world, making Doyoung think again of how he wishes he's there to wipe the corners of Taeyong's mouth when he eats. 

An hour into the live, Doyoung picked up his other phone and quickly sent a text to Taeyong. A flurry of butterflies can be felt in his stomach when he sees and heard Taeyong's response to his message. 

Time began to move to its own accord, for a few minutes they both talked to each other through the video call— 

_"Did you talk about us getting couple rings?"_

And it was out for the world to know that they are all and more, that Kim Doyoung have put a ring on it.

_Hah! Now take that hoodie._

However, from there on, they both moved swiftly to a smooth conversation until it ended with Doyoung promising to come back to the dorms the next day. He still has the weekends left to spend away from work, to spend at his home where he grew and fostered his dreams until he began to train. But somewhere along the way, he learned that home is where he puts his trust on, one that he continues to seek with the need to nurture and care— it could be someone he wants to see everyday, someone he doesn't want to feel alone and scared by being the only one left in the dorm. Doyoung has found it in Lee Taeyong and he will come home. 

He watched Taeyong for a few more minutes. He couldn't help but let out a proud chuckle when Taeyong showed his ring, identical to the one that Doyoung have in his bedside drawer. His chest bloomed with pride, so full that he couldn't help but punch the air with an all-teeth smile and closed eyes out of triumph.

  
  


**To: Yongie**

Don't stay up too late, I'll bring homemade food tomorrow. Good night, hyung. 

**_From: Yongie_ **

Did the hoodie work? ;)

**To: Yongie**

Shut up. 

**_From: Yongie_ **

Eung~ I miss you. Come home soon.

  
  


✩✩✩

  
  


The night before his departure, Doyoung have rushed back to their kitchen where his parents are having their tea, told them that he'll go back to Seoul earlier than expected. Mrs. Kim only nodded at his son, shooed him back to his room while she packs him some food to bring with him to the dorms knowing full well that the other boys but most especially Taeyong, that boy who can rival the stars in her son's eyes loves everything that she cooks. 

It was his mother's knowing smile that Doyoung last saw before he entered his room and it was the same smile he saw when he bid his goodbyes. 

But what greets him the moment he steps back inside the dorms was worth the 2 more days of vacation he could have gotten if he stayed back. 

At an early hour of 10am, Doyoung tiptoed his way inside with the bag that has all the food and his backpack of clothes. It was quiet with all the curtains covering the windows and the only source of light in the living room is Taeyong's fish tank. Doyoung moved quietly, he puts his backpack on their couch for the time-being while he busies himself with putting the food containers in the fridge and only leaving those that he needs to reheat on the table for Taeyong to eat when he wakes him up. 

After making sure that all is in proper places, he takes a couple of minutes in his room without bothering to lock the door for it might catch Taeyong's ears. Quickly Doyoung changed into a more comfortable set of clothes— a large shirt over his black pants— and without wasting any more time, he softly pads to Taeyong's room.

What he expects is to see Taeyong buried in his bed, hugging the pink bunny and fast asleep, not sitting in his gaming chair while facing the door with a giddy smile on his face. 

"You're back!" Was all Taeyong said before he leaps forward to wind his arms around Doyoung's torso, burying his face into the younger's chest. _It all felt right then._ To have Taeyong in his arms, smelling of the faint clean scent of fabcon and a mix strawberry from his shampoo. It has only been a few days but Doyoung missed this. 

"Please tell me you slept," Doyoung mutters as he pulls away to look down at Taeyong whose face is devoid of sleep. It would not be a wonder if it is the case, with his high functioning gaming computer at his disposal, Taeyong would stay up all night either to play games or work on the music he brought from the studio and the moment he turns it off, he'd take an hour trashing on his bed before finally falling asleep. "Hyung…"

"I slept, I slept, okay?" Taeyong answered, holding both of Doyoung's hand with his and looking down at it with satisfaction. "I did stay up a little late but I did sleep! I only woke up because I heard the main door open and because I'm hungry." At his last words, Taeyong's smile melted into a pout that Doyoung immediately resigned to. 

He leans in, capturing Taeyong's pout with his lips to give it a quick peck until both of them beams at each other. "Okay, let me heat the food Mom packed for you." 

"For me?" Taeyong lights up. "I'll help you, Doyoungie."

"Hmm, she did say it's food for everyone but she especially made sure that she put more than necessary of your favorite." Doyoung tells him as they both make way to the kitchen, containers already on display to be heated.

As always, both of them worked perfectly around each other, the kitchen have always been their space where no words are needed for them to know what each other needs. They move like they're in a pleasant trance, dancing around each other while they prepare. 

It is when Doyoung is transferring their food into a bowl when he feel arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind, pulling him into a tight hug while Taeyong hangs his chin over Doyoung's shoulder. 

"We eat first, then cuddle." Doyoung chuckled, hand caressing Taeyong's interlocked ones by his bellybutton. "Come on."

"Just a second," Taeyong softly murmurs. "I missed you, it was scary to be alone in here, I thought I heard voices somewhere."

"I thought you said it was fun being alone?" teased Doyoung. 

"It was, for a day." 

Doyoung lets out a boisterous laugh, disturbing the silence that have been present since he came back save for their hushed words along the way. He disentangles Taeyong's arms from him so he could face the shorter boy and once again Doyoung is thankful for their perfect height difference, perfect for cuddling and forehead kisses. So he kisses Taeyong's forehead and draws back to look at his face. 

"That's why I came back early didn't I?" Doyoung says, voice laced in fondness, each word dripping with care. 

The blond of the two nods, "But you could have stayed with your parents for 2 more days."

Having seen this particular moment coming, Doyoung only shakes his head at Taeyong and cradles his face with his hands. 

"You could have taken more pictures in that farmland—"

"Sattelite City," Doyoung corrects him.

"It's what I said, Sattelite City!" 

Doyoung only rolls his eyes at the older. "Anyways, I came back because I want to. What's a holiday if I couldn't spend some of it with you?" 

They stared into each other's for a while after that, no one says a word, not even a blink, just two souls basking in each other's presence.

"Okay, was that too cheesy? I feel like shouting," Doyoung was the first one to break the space of silence.

Taeyong shakes his head with a smile, "No, it's perfect. I love it." 

"Correct answer," Doyoung says. "Now let's eat." 

Taeyong laughs, "And cuddle."

"No, and wash the dishes then cuddle." Doyoung corrects him and Taeyong just rolls his eyes before finally sitting down for their first meal of the day.

Yes, this is home. This is them.

  
  


✩✩✩

  
  


"Did you really have to announce it like that?" Taeyong asked when both of them are buried under Doyoung's sheet after he persisted that both of them watch a movie with his projector and because Doyoung missed his bed. 

"Announce it like what?"

"The ring, _our_ rings. Unprovoked, so out of the blue." 

"What do you mean unprovoked? You were shaking your ass for the whole world to see after showing off the hoodie your _rich hyung_ gave to you _cooly_."

Taeyong laughed but did not say anything further. Instead, he sought our for Doyoung's hand with his own and links it together when he finds it. Under the dimmed lights of the room, Taeyong opens his eyes to marvel at the faint glint of their rings on their index fingers. 

"I still can't believe we actually have rings now," Taeyong whispers. 

"What's so hard to believe about it? Do you want me to show you the receipt?" Doyoung asks but proceeds to turn on his side, making Taeyong lift his head from being on top of Doyoung's chest so they could lie side by side, facing each other, only a breathe away from each other. "Like you said, let's take care of each other until we're old and these rings rusts."

"But it won't," Taeyong adds.

Doyoung hums, he closes his eyes and pulls Taeyong to him. "Exactly."

Yes, they are indeed home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [main twt](http://twitter.com/doiescafe) / [writing twt](http://twitter.com/otterdoie) & [cc](http://curiouscat.me/doieyongs) ♡ thank you for reading!


End file.
